Roswell - Novo México
by Patricia Emy
Summary: Crossover The X-Files - Roswell. Mulder e Scully investigam um estranho incidente ocorrido em Roswell há um ano na tentativa de descobrir uma ligação com um crime não solucionado de 40 anos atrás.


Título: Roswell, Novo México - Versão Revista e Ampliada :)  
Autor(a): Patricia Emy  
E-mail: patricia_emy@hotmail.com  
Classificação: Crossover Arquivo X/Roswell  
Spoilers: Arquivo X: Deep Throat, Talitha Cumi, Dreamland I/II,   
Three of a Kind, The Unnatural  
Roswell: Pilot  
  
Disclaimer: Arquivo X, Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Walter Skinner e   
demais personagens pertencem a Chris Carter, a 1013 Productions   
e a 20th Century Fox. Roswell, Liz Parker, Max Evans, Isabel   
Evans, Michael Guerin e demais personagens pertencem a Jason   
Katims, à Melinda Mertz, e a Regency Productions.  
Não há intenção alguma de infringir as leis de direitos   
autorais.  
  
Resumo: Mulder e Scully investigam um estranho incidente   
ocorrido há um ano na cidade de Roswell, na tentativa de   
descobrir uma possível ligação com um crime não solucionado de   
mais de 40 anos atrás.  
  
Meus agradecimentos a todos que me incentivaram e se deram ao   
trabalho de ler e criticar. Valeu, galera!  
  
  
História baseada nas séries criadas por Chris Carter e Jason   
Katims,  
  
"A R Q U I V O X" & "R O S W E L L"  
  
  
R O S W E L L, N. M.  
Patricia Emy  
  
  
"Hoje é 24 de setembro, meu nome é Liz Parker. Cinco dias atrás,   
eu morri. Mas, então, a coisa mais estranha aconteceu. Eu nasci   
de novo."  
  
  
Área 51, Deserto de Nevada   
08:21 (hora local)  
  
Jeff Smoodge, um homem corpulento de mais ou menos uns 40 anos,   
entrou na sala sem bater, seguido por seu colega, Howard Grodin.   
Ambos tinham uma expressão séria no rosto e carregavam com eles   
várias pastas de arquivos.  
  
"Você tem um minuto?", Smoodge perguntou ao homem que estava   
sentado à mesa falando ao telefone.  
  
"O que é?", sua voz não escondia a irritação ao desligar. Assim   
com os outros dois, ele era um dos homens invisíveis do governo,   
cujo trabalho era garantir que todas as perguntas continuassem   
sem resposta. A Área 51 era a sua base de operações. A Terra dos   
Sonhos, como era conhecida. O lado obscuro do "sonho americano".   
  
"Temos um problema", Grodin se adiantou.   
  
"Onde?"  
  
"Roswell."  
  
"O que tem Roswell?"  
  
"O FBI está indo para lá", Smoodge respondeu.  
  
"FBI?", ele franziu a testa.   
  
Grodin estava visivelmente tenso. "Eu disse a você que o xerife   
ainda ia nos causar problemas."   
  
"Quem eles mandaram? Pensei que Stevens tinha dado conta do   
recado."  
  
"Agentes Especiais Fox Mulder e Dana Scully", disse Smoodge ao   
entregar-lhe uma pasta contendo vários documentos, "Os dois   
trabalham há mais de sete anos em uma divisão que cuida dos   
chamados Arquivos X."  
  
"Arquivos X? Nunca ouvi falar."  
  
"Casos que envolvem o inexplicável, fenômenos paranormais,   
OVNIs..."  
  
Ele arregalou os olhos, fingindo estar espantado, "OVNIs? Não me   
diga. Eles também procuram por homenzinhos verdes?"  
  
Smoodge ignorou o comentário. "Isso está ficando arriscado   
demais. Ele não vai gostar de nada disso."  
  
"O que o homem quer? Que eu mande sumir com os dois?"  
  
"Só despistá-los. Eles chegam amanhã à tarde."  
  
"Entendido."  
  
"Tem mais um problema... o tal de Valenti."  
  
"Quem?"  
  
"O xerife da cidade."  
  
"Ah, aquele. Me digam uma coisa, quem vai acreditar em uma   
história maluca dessas? Essa coisa de alienígenas e discos   
voadores só serve para vender tablóides. Nós voamos por aí com   
as nossas gracinhas e eles ganham dinheiro às nossas custas   
tirando fotos e vendendo para os turistas. Depois vêm culpar o   
governo por tudo de ruim que acontece neste país. Imagine só!"  
  
"Eu não acho que o cara seja maluco. Stevens conseguiu algumas   
provas do caso. Provas comprometedoras."  
  
"Ele já sumiu com elas, por que a preocupação agora?"  
  
"Aqueles dois podem pôr tudo a perder, você sabe disso. O   
pessoal lá de cima não quer que isso atrase os testes. Temos um   
cronograma a seguir e não queremos os federais por perto."  
  
"Oh, isso seria péssimo para o turismo local, não?"  
  
"Você já sabe o que fazer."  
  
"Já sei, já sei. Sem alarde." Smoodge e Grodin já estavam na   
porta quando ele passou os olhos pelo relatório em sua mesa.   
"Agentes Mulder e Scully?"  
  
"Sim, por quê?", perguntou Smoodge.  
  
"Nada de mais. Os nomes me pareceram familiares. Mas acho que   
posso estar enganado."  
  
"Como sempre", Grodin resmungou.   
  
"Esse mau humor ainda vai matar você, sabia?"  
  
"Pensei que fosse a fumaça do seu cigarro."  
  
"Como se eu me importasse."  
  
Grodin o encarou por um instante, mas não disse mais nada,   
saindo tão depressa quanto tinha entrado por aquela porta   
momentos antes.  
  
"O garoto tem o pavio curto, mas trabalha direito", Smoodge   
sorriu, nervoso.  
  
"Este "garoto" é só mais um puxa-saco ambicioso e você sabe   
disso. Não hesitaria em pisar em qualquer um de nós para agradar   
os figurões de Washington. Se eu fosse você eu não confiaria   
tanto nele."  
  
"Eu sei. Mas ele ainda pode nos ser útil."  
  
"Se algo der errado?"  
  
"É. Nunca se sabe."  
  
"Cara, quero morrer seu amigo."  
  
"Idem. Vejo você mais tarde. Lembranças para a família."  
  
Smoodge deixou a sala e ele começou a estudar os relatórios com   
mais calma. "Conheço vocês dois de algum lugar...", ele pensou   
em voz alta enquanto o telefone tocava.   
  
"Fletcher."  
  
"Suponho que a esta hora já deve estar ciente do nosso pequeno   
problema no Novo México", o homem do outro lado da linha acendeu   
um cigarro, sentado à sua mesa em uma ampla sala, observado por   
outros homens como ele, sem nome e sem passado.   
  
"O problema será resolvido."  
  
"Então já sabe o que fazer, Sr. Fletcher."  
  
A ligação foi cortada antes que ele pudesse responder.   
  
Morris Fletcher colocou o telefone de volta no gancho e acendeu   
outro cigarro, olhando para a foto em preto e branco na qual   
estavam marcados, com um círculo em tinta vermelha, um homem e   
uma mulher.   
"Eu adoro este emprego."  
  
  
  
Edifício J. Edgar Hoover, Sede do FBI  
Washington, Capital  
08:21 (hora local)   
  
  
"Mulder, hoje é domingo e eu espero que você tenha uma boa razão   
para ter me tirado da cama tão cedo", Scully entrou na sala,   
encontrando o seu parceiro sentado à sua mesa, com uma pilha de   
relatórios à sua frente.  
  
"Bom dia, Scully", ele disse ao se levantar.   
  
Sua expressão mal-humorada logo se desfez ao vê-lo sorrindo   
daquela maneira. "Bom dia", ela finalmente respondeu, um tanto   
sem graça, "O que você queria me mostrar?"  
  
"Dê uma olhada nisso", Mulder ligou o projetor de slides, e   
Scully pôde ver a foto de um corpo de um homem com uma estranha   
marca no formato de uma mão sobre o seu peito. "Esta foto é de   
1959", ele continuou, enquanto ela observava atentamente. "As   
autoridades locais classificaram a morte como sendo de "causa   
desconhecida"."   
  
"Algum dado da autópsia?"  
  
Mulder lhe entregou uma pasta contendo uma cópia do relatório.   
"Nada. Foi como se o corpo tivesse simplesmente cessado de   
funcionar. Não há sinais de violência externa nem de trauma ou   
hemorragia internos. Isso é no mínimo curioso, não acha?"  
  
"E o que você espera descobrir? Uma morte ocorrida há mais de 40   
anos, sem testemunhas ou algum dado concreto para se construir   
uma teoria plausível..."  
  
"Eu ainda não terminei, parceira", ele disse com um sorriso   
maroto.  
  
Scully logo reconheceu aquele olhar. Eles tinham mais um Arquivo   
X para investigar e, julgando pelo entusiasmo dele, parecia ser   
um dos "bons".   
  
"Um tal de Stevens, que estaria trabalhando para uma agência   
ligada ao nosso governo, esteve em Roswell há exatamente um ano,   
a fim de investigar uma série de fatos estranhos."   
  
"E?"  
  
"Tudo leva a crer que existe uma ligação entre os dois casos."  
  
"Como você ficou sabendo de tudo isso?"  
  
"Cortesia dos nossos três velhos companheiros na busca pela   
verdade."   
  
Scully lutou contra o impulso de virar os olhos. "Isso parece   
matéria de capa do jornal deles, não um caso."  
  
"Você ficaria surpresa com o que você pode descobrir procurando   
nos lugares certos, Scully."  
  
"Antes que me arrependa de ter vindo, do que se trata este   
incidente em Roswell? Estamos mesmo lidando com um Arquivo X?"  
  
"Tiroteio em uma lanchonete... uma garota saiu gravemente   
ferida, mas se recuperou milagrosamente e o suposto responsável   
desapareceu do local antes que as autoridades pudessem   
investigar o que realmente aconteceu. Isso soa familiar para   
você?"  
  
Ela acenou com a cabeça, a lembrança de Jeremiah Smith bem viva   
em sua memória. "Sei. Aonde você quer chegar?"  
  
"Podemos estar lidando com alguém parecido. Você viu do que eles   
são capazes. Mudam de forma, podem ser quem eles quiserem. E   
aparentemente possuem este mesmo poder de cura. Tudo indica que   
foi um deles que salvou a vida daquela garota."   
  
"Se foi realmente isso que aconteceu, por que se arriscariam   
tanto se expondo desta forma? Roswell é uma cidade pequena, as   
notícias correm rápido..."   
  
"Só tem um jeito de nós sabermos. Reservei duas passagens no   
primeiro vôo para Albuquerque. Acho melhor nós os encontrarmos   
antes que aquele tal de Stevens ou algum outro agente do governo   
o faça."   
  
"Você já conversou com Skinner?"  
  
"Isso não vai ser problema. Confie em mim."   
  
Ela ergueu a sobrancelha. "Não estamos falando de um caso extra-  
oficial, estamos?"  
  
"Scully, você confia em mim?"  
  
"Mulder..."  
  
"Confia?"  
  
"Está bem. Vejo você amanhã."  
  
"Sabia que podia contar com você."  
  
"Se por acaso falar com os Pistoleiros, diga a eles que ainda   
não me esqueci de Las Vegas."  
  
Mulder a encarou, confuso. "O que houve em Las Vegas?"  
  
"É uma longa história. Deixa pra lá.", Scully se virou e foi   
embora. Na manhã seguinte voariam para o Novo México.  
  
  
Crashdown Café  
Roswell, Novo México  
09:37   
  
  
Os dois agentes desceram do Ford Taurus alugado que os trouxe   
até a cidade, chamando logo a atenção pelo modo como estavam   
vestidos debaixo daquele sol quase escaldante, comum naquela   
região, mesmo em pleno outono.   
  
Assim que Scully entrou, e Mulder, logo em seguida, Maria   
DeLuca, uma das garçonetes, cutucou a sua colega, chamando a sua   
atenção.  
  
"Liz, olha só."  
  
"O que foi?"  
  
"Olha só aqueles dois que acabaram de entrar."  
  
"O que é que tem de mais?"  
  
"Não parecem turistas, parecem?"  
  
"Parecem normais pra mim. Qual é o problema?"  
  
"Vestidos daquele jeito? Dá um tempo!"  
  
"Maria..."  
  
"Isso tá muito estranho."  
  
"Só tem um jeito da gente saber", Liz pegou os cardápios e   
partiu em direção dos dois, que a esperavam junto à entrada.   
"Bom dia", ela os saudou com um sorriso, "Bem-vindos ao   
Crashdown Café. Onde gostariam de se sentar?"  
  
"Uma mesa, por favor", respondeu Mulder, ao notar os olhares   
curiosos dos clientes sentados junto ao balcão. Depois de   
acomodados, os agentes se puseram a examinar o cardápio. Liz   
voltou para o caixa, onde sua amiga a aguardava, curiosa.  
  
"E então?", ela perguntou.  
  
"Não vi nada de mais. Podem estar só de passagem."  
  
"Tá legal. Vai nessa."  
  
Scully olhava para os lados com um ar entediado. O lugar estava   
repleto de bugigangas relacionadas a discos voadores,   
alienígenas e ficção científica, tudo à disposição da fúria   
consumista dos ufólogos de plantão e para quem quisesse ver. Não   
ficaria surpresa se encontrasse um pôster idêntico ao de Mulder   
por ali.  
  
"Mulder, pode me dizer o que estamos fazendo aqui? Nós acabamos   
de chegar e sinceramente eu esperava que fôssemos falar com o   
xerife primeiro."  
  
"O que vai querer, Scully? Temos Sigourney Weaver, Will Smith,   
Tommy Lee Jones... ah, e a sugestão do dia, Lance Henriksen. E   
então?"  
  
"Você está ao menos ouvindo o que eu estou dizendo?"  
  
Mulder deixou o cardápio de lado. "Estou, mas você já prestou   
atenção neste lugar? Estamos em Roswell, Novo México. Isso não   
lhe diz alguma coisa?"  
  
Scully desviou o olhar para as garçonetes com aquelas anteninhas   
de arame na cabeça e para os seus aventais com desenhos de   
alienígenas estilizados e não pôde deixar de sorrir. "Sabe que   
isso parece loucura."  
  
Ele também sorriu. "Quantas vezes você já me disse isso antes?"  
  
"Mais do que posso me lembrar."  
  
"Já estão prontos para fazer o seu pedido?" Os dois agentes   
voltaram a sua atenção para a garçonete que estava em pé junto à   
sua mesa com um bloco na mão. Era a mesma que os tinha recebido   
momentos antes. Ela tinha longos cabelos castanhos e olhos   
escuros, feições suaves que faziam com que parecesse ainda mais   
jovem.  
  
"Vocês costumam receber muitos turistas?", perguntou Mulder.  
  
A jovem sorriu. "O senhor nem imagina."  
  
"Senhor"?, Mulder repetiu a palavra mentalmente, mas não se   
abalou. "É um pouco cedo para ter crise da meia-idade", ele   
pensou. "Hã... mas não tanto como nesta época do ano, certo?"  
  
"É. O festival é daqui a alguns dias. Todos os anos um monte de   
gente vem até aqui pra assistir à reconstituição da "grande   
queda"."  
  
"Pensei que fosse um balão meteorológico", disse Scully.  
  
Mulder a cutucou de leve com o pé, por baixo da mesa. Scully   
apenas ergueu a sobrancelha.  
  
"Bom, é o que dizem", a garota não pareceu se abalar com o   
comentário, "Mas as pessoas continuam vindo pra cá."   
  
"Aquelas fotos na parede, Mulder apontou para o balcão. Foram   
tiradas por aqui?"  
  
Ela levou a mão ao bolso de seu avental e saiu com uma foto   
clássica de um OVNI sobrevoando o deserto.   
  
Mulder examinou a foto. "Interessante. O que você acha, Scully?"  
  
"Se não estou enganada, você comprou uma foto quase igual em uma   
lanchonete próxima àquela base aérea em Ellens."  
  
"Aquela mesma base que não constava no seu mapa?", brincou   
Mulder.  
  
  
Agora foi a vez de Scully chutá-lo por baixo da mesa.  
  
"O que vão querer?", a jovem sorriu, deixando os dois um tanto   
embaraçados por estarem se comportando como dois adolescentes.   
Uma curiosa inversão de papéis.  
  
"Ah, um chá gelado e... Scully?"  
  
"Um copo de água mineral, com gelo."  
  
"Mais alguma coisa?"  
  
"Não, obrigado...", ele bateu o olho no crachá quando lhe   
devolveu a foto, "...Liz. Você é Liz Parker, não é?"  
  
O sorriso da garota desapareceu, dando lugar a uma expressão de   
espanto. "Sim, sou eu. Como sabe o meu nome?"   
  
"Sou o Agente Especial Fox Mulder, do FBI e esta é a minha   
parceira, Dana Scully. Gostaríamos de fazer algumas perguntas."  
  
"Sobre?"   
  
"Um incidente ocorrido há um ano atrás, neste mesmo lugar. Um   
tiro foi disparado. Você pode confirmar isso?"  
  
"Sim, aconteceu. Mas ninguém se feriu. Foi só uma briga entre   
dois clientes."  
  
"É o que dizem. Mas e quanto a você? Estava aqui naquele dia,   
não estava?"   
  
"Estava. Com licença, vou buscar o pedido de vocês."  
  
Mulder e Scully observaram em silêncio enquanto ela se afastava   
rapidamente em direção ao balcão.  
  
"E então?"  
  
"Acho que ainda é cedo para tirarmos conclusões. Temos que   
conversar com o xerife antes de ficarmos bisbilhotando por aí."  
  
"Tem razão. A última coisa de que precisamos é arranjar encrenca   
com as autoridades locais nos próximos dias."  
  
"Como assim, "dias"?", Scully franziu a testa, contrariada,   
"Mulder, eu pensei que isso estaria resolvido no mais tardar até   
amanhã."  
  
"Bom, na verdade acho que vai levar um pouco mais de tempo. Além   
do mais, o festival é daqui a dois dias. Ouvi dizer que Jonathan   
Frakes confirmou sua presença, como no ano passado. Não perderia   
isso por nada desse mundo..."  
  
"Me diga uma coisa Mulder, por que aqui? Por que em Roswell e   
não em qualquer outra cidade do interior? Algum lugar menos...   
visado?"  
  
"Se eu fosse um alienígena, este com certeza seria o último   
lugar em que iriam me procurar. Por que não aqui?"  
  
Scully sorriu. "Mulder, eu não sei quem é o mais maluco. Você,   
por nos colocar neste caso ou eu, por concordar em vir até   
aqui."  
  
"Você sabe que eu estou certo."  
  
"Como sempre", Scully respondeu, seus olhos voltados para a   
garota que retornava com o pedido deles.  
  
"Chá gelado e água mineral com gelo."  
  
"Obrigado. Hã... Srta. Parker?", Mulder chamou pela jovem   
garçonete, que já estava voltando para o balcão.  
  
"Prefiro que me chamem de Liz."  
  
"Está bem... Liz. Nós só queremos saber o que aconteceu."  
  
"Se você tiver alguma informação, por favor, entre em contato   
conosco. Estamos no The Foo Fighter Lodge, perto da saída da   
cidade", disse Scully ao lhe entregar um pedaço de papel.   
  
"Tudo bem", ela respondeu, reticente.  
  
  
Escritório do Xerife,  
10:09  
  
Um homem de uniforme os aguardava do lado de fora. Aparentava   
ter uns 50 anos e tinha traços fortes e marcantes, destacados   
por sua expressão fechada e por seu olhar desconfiado.   
  
"Xerife Valenti?", perguntou Mulder ao sair do carro e se   
aproximar, juntamente com Scully.  
  
"O próprio."  
  
"Eu sou o Agente Especial Fox Mulder e esta é a minha parceira,   
Dana Scully."  
  
Ele os cumprimentou com um leve aceno de cabeça, tirando o seu   
chapéu de cowboy. "Então vocês já estão a par do caso?"  
  
"Gostaríamos de obter maiores detalhes antes de iniciarmos as   
investigações, senhor", disse Scully.  
  
"Coisas estranhas têm acontecido por aqui. Eu não tenho como   
provar, por isso pedi ajuda ao seu pessoal. Eles me disseram que   
vocês têm experiência neste tipo de caso."  
  
"Pode-se dizer que sim", respondeu Mulder, "Poderia nos contar o   
que aconteceu naquele dia?"  
  
"É melhor nós entrarmos."  
  
Roswell High,  
13:10  
  
  
Maria DeLuca passou as mãos sobre seus cabelos curtos num gesto   
nervoso, retirando a tiara com as anteninhas que tinha esquecido   
de guardar junto com o seu avental quando saiu do trabalho. Mal   
respondeu à saudação de Kyle Valenti, que estava no   
estacionamento quando ela chegou, passando rapidamente pelo   
filho do xerife, de quem não escondia o desprezo. Não tinha   
tempo para isso. Na sua mente havia um único pensamento.   
  
"Maria...?", Max logo notou a expressão de preocupação no rosto   
da amiga que acabara de chegar, "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"   
  
"Sabem da última? O FBI está na cidade", ela respondeu em voz   
baixa, enquanto tirava os seus livros do armário.   
  
"FBI?", Isabel, a irmã de Max, olhou para os lados e depois se   
aproximou da colega. "Tem certeza?"  
  
"Eram federais, sem dúvida. Um homem e uma mulher. Eles   
estiveram lá na lanchonete esta manhã."   
  
"Apareceram assim, sem mais nem menos?", Max perguntou.  
  
"Duvido", disse Michael, "Isso parece coisa do Valenti."  
  
"E então?", insistiu Isabel.  
  
"Eles fizeram umas perguntas pra Liz, mas não deu pra ouvir do   
que eles estavam falando."  
  
"Liz? O que eles querem com ela?"  
  
"Não sei, Max. Se eu fosse vocês eu ficava bem quietinha no meu   
canto até a poeira baixar."  
  
"Isso não é nada bom", Isabel disse para o irmão, "Maria está   
certa. E se eles..."  
  
"A Liz não vai dizer nada", Max respondeu.  
  
"Mas eles podem desconfiar de algo. Valenti chamou estes dois   
por alguma razão e você sabe muito bem o que pode acontecer",   
ela insistiu.  
  
"Eu posso segui-los e descobrir o que querem", Michael se   
prontificou.  
  
"Melhor não. Isso pode levantar suspeitas e você sabe que é a   
última coisa que nós queremos. Deixem que eles procurem pela   
gente. Se procurarem."  
  
"Tá legal, Max. E o que fazemos enquanto isso?"  
  
"Nada. Nós não temos que fazer nada."  
  
"Você sabe que a gente devia ter dado o fora daqui naquela   
época, quando a gente teve a chance."  
  
"Michael...", Max segurou-o pelo braço, tentando acalmá-lo.  
  
"Se você quiser virar o rato de laboratório do governo, o   
problema é seu, Max. Eu tô fora!", ele se desvencilhou e saiu,   
irritado.  
  
Alguns alunos assistiam à cena curiosos. Era intervalo entre   
duas aulas e o corredor estava cheio.  
  
"Ei, Michael, aonde você vai?", Isabel o chamou, sem obter   
resposta, "Era só o que faltava!"  
  
Os três foram para um canto onde pudessem conversar com mais   
calma, sem atrair ainda mais a atenção.  
  
"Onde está a Liz?", Max perguntou, apreensivo.  
  
"Ela foi pra casa", Maria respondeu.  
  
"Tenho que falar com ela", ele fez a menção de sair, mas foi   
impedido por sua irmã. "Isabel, me deixa passar!"  
  
Ela bloqueou o seu caminho. "Max, está maluco? É exatamente o   
que eles esperam que você faça!"  
  
"Mas, e a Liz?"  
  
"E quanto a nós? E o Michael? Você não se importa?"  
  
"Calma, gente!", Maria interveio na discussão, "Eles não têm   
nada contra ela! Não podem prendê-la nem forçá-la a nada, vamos   
cuidar de uma coisa de cada vez, tá legal?"  
  
"Maria...", Max virou-se para a melhor amiga de Liz, "Pode dizer   
pra ela que eu vou ficar bem?"  
  
"Sem problema", ela sorriu, "Ah, e vê se pega leve com o   
Michael."  
  
"Tá. Valeu."  
  
"Isabel? Se quiser, eu cubro o seu turno amanhã, você sabe, no   
caso de eles aparecerem por lá de novo."  
  
"Não precisa, Maria. Se eu ficar me escondendo aí é que eles vão   
começar a suspeitar de algo mesmo."  
  
"Você é quem sabe. Os dois pareciam bem desconfiados. O cara   
parece ser vidrado neste negócio de discos voadores. A Liz até   
mostrou uma foto pra ele. É uma das lembrancinhas mais vendidas   
por aqui, mas ele nem pareceu se importar com isso. Já a   
parceira dele não parecia nada feliz por estar aqui."  
  
"Estes dois agentes federais... como eles são?"  
  
"Não vai ser difícil reconhecê-los. Ele é alto e magro, cabelos   
castanhos, olhos esverdeados. Bonitinho, mas é um tanto velho,   
quero dizer, pra gente... Hã... voltando ao assunto, ela é   
ruiva, com cabelo curto, mais ou menos da minha altura. E o   
jeito como se vestem...", ela fez uma careta, "...não dá para   
confundir."  
  
Max sorriu pela primeira vez. "Tá. Vamos ficar de olho neles."  
  
"Até mais."  
  
Max olhou para a sua irmã, que não disse uma palavra. Ambos   
sabiam que teriam que manter a calma se quisessem sair daquela   
situação sem levantar suspeitas. Tinham conseguido não atrair   
qualquer tipo de atenção até o incidente de um ano atrás. Foi   
quando os problemas começaram e o xerife ficou cada vez mais   
desconfiado de que havia algo de errado por trás da aparente   
normalidade que marcava o dia-a-dia de Roswell. Uma cidade que,   
apesar da fama, não era muito diferente das outras pequenas   
cidades americanas.  
  
"Temos que achar o Michael antes deles, Max."  
  
"Eu sei."  
  
  
The Foo Fighter Lodge  
20:39  
  
Mulder estava deitado em sua cama, com o controle remoto na mão,   
pulando de canal em canal quando Scully apareceu na porta de seu   
quarto.   
  
"O que está assistindo, Mulder?"  
  
"Nada proibido para menores", ele desligou a televisão.  
  
"É mesmo?", ela sentou-se na beirada da cama.   
  
"O que foi, Scully? Você não disse nada desde que saímos do   
escritório do xerife hoje de manhã."  
  
"O que espera descobrir?"  
  
"Se o que o xerife disse é verdade. Se existe mesmo uma ligação   
entre aquela morte em 1959 e o tiroteio na lanchonete."  
  
"Se existe mesmo uma ligação, porque um suposto homicida estaria   
salvando vidas agora?"  
  
"Boa pergunta."  
  
"Acredita mesmo nisso?"  
  
"Scully, depois de tudo que nós vimos..."  
  
"Quantos anos eles têm? 16, 17? Aquilo foi há mais de 40 anos   
atrás."  
  
"Eles podem não ser quem eles parecem ser."  
  
Roswell High  
14:45  
  
A aula de Biologia estava quase no final quando Mulder apareceu   
na porta da sala e chamou pela professora. Os dois trocaram   
algumas palavras em voz baixa e a professora concordou que ele   
entrasse. Os alunos olhavam curiosos para o homem de terno e   
gravata que estava em pé à frente de todos.  
  
"Com licença, sou o Agente Especial Fox Mulder, do FBI. Estou   
procurando por Max Evans..."  
  
Houve um silêncio geral, mas logo começou um burburinho quando   
um rapaz magro e alto, cabelos lisos e castanhos e olhos verdes,   
se levantou de sua carteira e caminhou em direção ao agente do   
FBI.   
  
"Eu sou Max Evans."  
  
"Sr. Evans, tenho algumas perguntas que gostaria que você   
respondesse."  
  
"Tudo bem."  
  
"Posso chamá-lo de Max?"  
  
O rapaz consentiu com um aceno de cabeça.   
  
"Max, pode me acompanhar até o escritório do xerife?"  
  
"Eu estou preso?"  
  
"Não, só que eu preciso de um lugar onde eu possa conduzir uma   
entrevista sem sermos incomodados. Algum problema?"  
  
"Não, nenhum problema, senhor."  
  
"Pode me chamar de Mulder."  
  
  
  
Escritório do Xerife  
17:28  
  
Max se mexia na cadeira, impaciente, à medida que o tempo   
passava. Mulder só o observava atentamente, sem dizer uma   
palavra.   
  
"Eu pensei que quisesse me fazer perguntas...", Max resolveu   
quebrar o silêncio.  
  
"Como é que você fez aquilo?", disse Mulder.  
  
"Não sei do que está falando."  
  
"Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando, Max."  
  
"Eu não fiz nada."  
  
"Nós não estamos acusando você, relaxe."  
  
"Então, o que querem de mim?"  
  
"A verdade."  
  
"Eu já disse o que eu sabia."  
  
"Isabel, aquela moça alta e loira, é sua irmã, estou certo? Os   
dois são adotados. Mas não é só isso que eu descobri de   
interessante, pois parece que não existe registro do nascimento   
de vocês. Nem mesmo nos arquivos da adoção. É como se vocês   
nunca tivessem existido até chegarem a Roswell. O mesmo vale   
para o amigo de vocês, Michael."  
  
"E daí?"  
  
"Daí que esta história está muito mal contada."  
  
"Fomos adotados, sim. Vivemos aqui desde crianças, quando nossos   
pais adotivos nos trouxeram para cá."  
  
"E os seus pais verdadeiros?"  
  
"Eles... morreram."  
  
"Em um acidente?"  
  
"Eles estão mortos. Eu era muito pequeno. É tudo que me   
disseram."  
  
"Está mentindo, Max."  
  
"Por que mentiria?"  
  
"Por quê? Vejamos... Você salvou a vida daquela garota. Eu li o   
relatório do caso. Um tiro foi disparado naquela lanchonete, mas   
não foi encontrada nenhuma bala. Nós dois sabemos onde ela foi   
parar."  
  
O rapaz só o encarou, nenhuma emoção visível em seus olhos. "Vai   
me prender?"  
  
"Não."  
  
"Posso ir embora?"  
  
"Ainda não", Mulder colocou uma cópia da foto tirada dos   
arquivos da polícia local, "Essa marca... ela lhe parece   
familiar?"  
  
"Nunca vi isso antes."  
  
"Como poderia...? Você nem era nascido, não é mesmo?"  
  
"Mulder", Scully bateu na porta, interrompendo a conversa,   
"Posso falar com você um instante?"  
  
"Não saia daí", Mulder ordenou ao se levantar, "O que foi,   
Scully?"  
  
Scully abaixou o tom de voz. "A garota foi evasiva durante toda   
a entrevista, mas isso não quer dizer nada."  
  
"Ela trabalha na lanchonete?", ele perguntou, fechando a porta   
atrás de si ao segui-la para o corredor.  
  
"Trabalha, mas não estava lá naquela época. E estava de folga   
hoje, por isso não a vimos quando passamos por lá."  
  
"Mas o irmão dela estava no local quando tudo aconteceu."  
  
"Alguém pode confirmar isso?"  
  
"O xerife."  
  
"E como ele pode ter certeza disso se ele nem estava lá?"  
  
"Molho de pimenta."  
  
"Como é que é?!"  
  
"Dois vidros vazios foram encontrados em uma das mesas da   
lanchonete, e o xerife me disse que viu um outro vidro pela   
metade no carro deles quando os parou na estrada, um dia depois   
do incidente. Isso não pode ser uma simples coincidência."  
  
"Mulder, isso não quer dizer nada. Ninguém vai aceitar isso como   
prova."  
  
"Eu não sei quanto a você, mas acho que esse caso pode dar um   
sentido completamente novo à expressão imigrante ilegal..."  
  
Scully já estava mais ou menos acostumada com o seu estranho   
senso de humor, o que não a impediu de responder com um olhar   
característico, fazendo-o sorrir. "O que conseguiu?", ela tentou   
se manter séria.  
  
"Ele não vai dizer nada. Acho que estamos perdendo o nosso   
tempo."  
  
"Ainda não falamos com outro garoto."  
  
"Ele não tem comparecido às aulas."  
  
"Podemos vê-lo em sua casa."  
  
"É, pelo jeito teremos que liberar os dois."  
  
"Não temos nada que justifique mantê-los sob custódia, e nós não   
precisamos ter um processo atirado nas nossas costas pelos pais   
deles. Skinner vai nos comer vivos quando voltarmos, você sabe   
disso."  
  
"Vamos conversar com o outro garoto. Depois veremos o que   
fazer."  
  
  
Crashdown Café  
17:45  
  
Alex Whitman andava de um lado para o outro, tudo no que podia   
pensar era em Isabel, que não via desde que a agente do FBI veio   
buscá-la na sala de aula.   
  
"Alex?", uma voz o chamou diversas vezes antes que ele a   
ouvisse.   
  
Era como se acordasse de um sonho. "Liz?"  
  
"Você soube?"  
  
"O que está acontecendo? Por que os federais estão aqui e o que   
eles querem com Isabel? E você, Maria? Sabe de alguma coisa?"  
  
As duas amigas trocaram olhares. Tinham prometido a Isabel.   
Quanto menos pessoas soubessem, melhor. Mesmo sendo o Alex.   
  
"Não temos a mínima idéia", respondeu Liz.   
  
"Eles levaram o Max também."  
  
"Talvez o Kyle saiba de alguma coisa. Parece que foi o pai dele   
que chamou o FBI", ele disse.  
  
Maria riu, sarcástica. "Ele deve estar adorando essa história   
toda."  
  
Liz olhou para a amiga sem dizer uma palavra, Alex também.   
  
"Foi mal, gente", Maria se desculpou, "Mas eu não gosto dele,   
que todos fiquem sabendo."  
  
"Parece que a gente vai ter que esperar", Alex finalmente se   
sentou.  
  
"Acho que não, olha quem chegou", Liz olhou para a porta.  
  
"Isabel!"  
  
"Alex, desculpa, mas não dá para conversar agora. Tenho que ir   
pra casa." Falando isso, Isabel olhou para Liz e Maria, que   
imediatamente entenderam o recado.   
  
"Isabel?", ele não parecia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.  
  
"Eu ligo pra você", ela saiu, apressada.  
  
"Acho que tem serviço pra gente lá na cozinha", Maria começou a   
pegar os pratos.  
  
"A gente se vê amanhã, Alex."  
  
"Tá."   
  
Liz sentiu uma ponta de culpa ao ver o amigo ir embora. Momentos   
depois, Isabel reapareceu.  
  
"O que aconteceu? O que eles queriam?", Maria mal podia se   
segurar.  
  
"Queriam detalhes sobre a história da lanchonete."  
  
"E o Max?", perguntou Liz.  
  
"Quando eu fui embora, ele ainda estava na sala com o cara do   
FBI."  
  
"E agora?"  
  
"Eles não têm nada, por enquanto. Só a palavra do Valenti."  
  
Maria torcia o avental, ansiosa. "Notícias do Michael?"  
  
"Ele deve estar em casa, mas não atende ao telefone. Tenho que   
ir."  
  
"Se cuida", Maria abriu a porta dos fundos para a amiga, que   
rapidamente desapareceu ao virar a esquina.   
  
"Isso é tudo culpa minha", Liz desabafou.  
  
"Ei, garota, pode parar com isso agora mesmo!", Maria segurou o   
rosto da amiga com as duas mãos, olhando bem para os seus olhos,   
"Você estaria morta se o Max não fizesse o que fez. E você sabe   
porque ele fez aquilo, não sabe?"  
  
"Sei", Liz respondeu, com um sorriso triste.  
  
"Então deixa de bobagem e vamos dar um jeito nesta cozinha que   
eu quero ir pra casa e ver se consigo ter notícias do Michael",   
ela então olhou para cima, "Ai, meu Deus, porque logo agora que   
eu encontro um cara que vale a pena ele tem que ser bom demais   
pra ser desse planeta?"  
  
"Maria..."  
  
"E não é verdade? Isso parece uma piada de mau gosto."  
  
Antes que percebessem, as duas começaram a rir.  
  
  
  
Arredores de Roswell  
17:57  
  
Mulder estacionou do outro lado da rua, seus olhos voltados para   
o velho trailer. "E então, o que temos sobre o garoto?"   
  
Scully folheava um relatório. "Ele passou grande parte da   
infância indo de um lar adotivo para outro. Teve problemas de   
adaptação, de acordo com o que está escrito aqui."  
  
"É. Nem todo mundo teve uma família feliz, Scully", disse Mulder   
ao atravessar a rua e caminhar em direção à porta. Scully notou   
algo no semblante do parceiro e logo entendeu o porquê. Ele de   
certa forma também vinha de um lar destruído.   
  
"Olá? Alguém em casa?", Mulder abriu a porta de tela, e bateu na   
porta da frente, sem obter resposta, "Acho que não."  
  
Scully contornou o trailer para cobrir os fundos. Ao se   
aproximar, ela viu um rapaz de jaqueta, calça jeans e tênis,   
mexendo no motor de um jipe.  
  
"Michael Guerin?"  
  
Ele se virou, e Scully pensou consigo mesma como ele se parecia   
de forma assombrosa com Mulder.   
  
"Sou eu."  
  
Ela mostrou a sua identidade. "Sou a Agente Especial Dana   
Scully, do FBI. O meu parceiro..."  
  
Antes que ela pudesse terminar, Mulder desceu os degraus, saindo   
de dentro do trailer, "A porta estava aberta e... ah, aí está   
você..."  
  
Michael aproveitou a distração dos dois e saiu correndo.  
  
"Ei!", Scully gritou enquanto Mulder partia em disparada atrás   
do garoto. A perseguição se estendeu por vários quarteirões, até   
Michael entrar em um beco e se deparar com uma cerca de arame de   
vários metros de altura. Curiosamente, ele não tentou subir e   
saltar por cima dela. Ao invés disso, ficou imóvel, de costas   
para Mulder e Scully, que finalmente conseguiram alcançá-lo.  
  
"Parado, FBI!", Mulder ordenou, com a arma em punho, afrouxando   
o nó da gravata. Estava ofegante. "Estou ficando velho pra estas   
coisas", pensou consigo mesmo.   
  
O rapaz levantou as mãos e se virou devagar. "Vai atirar em   
mim?"  
  
"Nós dois sabemos que não é uma boa idéia."  
  
"Acho que não precisamos disso, Mulder."  
  
Seu parceiro baixou a arma e deixou que Scully se aproximasse do   
rapaz.   
  
"Só queremos ter uma conversa com você. Poderia nos   
acompanhar?", ela perguntou.  
  
"E eu tenho escolha?", Michael respondeu, irônico, enquanto   
Scully o conduzia para o carro. Mulder estava se virando para ir   
embora quando notou algo estranho na cerca de arame. Inclinando-  
se para ver mais de perto ele notou que o metal parecia estar   
retorcido, como se tivesse sido exposto a uma fonte de calor   
intenso, bem no local onde Michael tinha colocado as mãos   
momentos antes.   
  
  
Escritório do Xerife  
18:34  
  
Mulder puxou uma cadeira se sentou no lado oposto da mesa.   
Scully permaneceu de pé, junto à parede, com os braços cruzados.   
Um gravador registrava toda a conversa.  
  
"Michael, meu nome é Fox Mulder. Estamos conduzindo uma   
investigação e acredito que você tenha algumas informações de   
que precisamos."  
  
"Tenho?"  
  
"Por que tentou fugir de nós, Michael?", Scully perguntou.  
  
O rapaz não respondeu.  
  
"Não precisa ter medo", Mulder o assegurou, "Não somos os Homens   
de Preto."  
  
"Eu não vi o filme."  
  
"Nem eu."  
  
"Michael, só queremos saber o que aconteceu naquela lanchonete   
há um ano. Você estava lá, não estava?"  
  
"Não."  
  
"E Max? Max Evans. Você o conhece, não?"  
  
"Conheço."  
  
"São amigos?"  
  
"Somos. Aonde quer chegar?"  
  
"Já estamos quase lá. Me diga uma coisa... e se eu lhe dissesse   
que tenho certeza de que você estava naquela lanchonete quando   
tudo aconteceu, e que Max estaria com você?"  
  
"Quem disse isso, o xerife?"  
  
"Ele parece ter algum problema em relação a vocês. Saberia o   
porquê?"  
  
Michael deu de ombros. "Ele pega no pé de todos os garotos da   
cidade. Por que seria diferente com a gente? O cara é um chato,   
odeia ver as pessoas se divertindo", ele sorriu, apontando para   
o gravador, "Estão gravando isso? É, agora é que eu vou estar   
mesmo encrencado..."  
  
"Michael, você também é adotado, como Max e a irmã dele, estou   
certo?"  
  
"Sou", ele cruzou os braços, na defensiva, "E daí?"  
  
"Curioso. Não temos registros de nascimento, nem da adoção. Como   
você explica isso?"  
  
"Como é que eu vou saber? Vocês são do governo, vocês não sabem   
de tudo?"  
  
"Garoto esperto", pensou Mulder, "Mas eu também sou". "Já viu   
isso antes?"  
  
Michael olhou para a foto por alguns segundos, "Não. Posso ir   
pra casa agora? Ou será que eu tenho direito a um...", ele fez   
um sinal de aspas, ... 'telefonema'?"  
  
"Você não está preso. Pode ir, se quiser."  
  
Ele pegou a sua jaqueta e saiu da sala.  
  
"E agora?", disse Scully.  
  
"Vamos esperar."  
  
  
Residência dos Evans  
20:42  
  
"Michael!", Isabel correu em direção do amigo que acabara de   
chegar, "Onde você esteve este tempo todo?"  
  
"No escritório do xerife, sendo interrogado. Isso está ficando   
perigoso demais e você sabe o que isso significa. Temos que dar   
o fora daqui."  
  
  
"E depois? Vamos viver fugindo, com medo de tudo e de todos?   
Acha que podemos levar uma vida desse jeito?"  
  
  
"Você sabe o que vai acontecer se eles pegarem a gente? Eles têm   
medo do que eles não conhecem, do que eles não podem controlar.   
O que você acha que aconteceu com os outros? Com os nossos   
verdadeiros pais?"  
  
"Michael, se fugirmos isso só vai confirmar as suspeitas deles."  
  
"Se a gente ficar, eles virão atrás de nós."  
  
"Aqui é o nosso lar."  
  
"O nosso lar fica a centenas de anos-luz daqui. Nós não somos   
como eles, Isabel. Nunca seremos."  
  
Max apareceu na varanda. "Michael?"   
  
"Você...", Michael rapidamente se afastou de Isabel, a raiva era   
evidente em sua voz, "...isso é tudo culpa sua!"  
  
"Então eu deveria ter deixado a Liz morrer, é isso que você   
queria? Tudo para guardar o nosso segredo, não é? Nada mais   
importa!"  
  
"Vá pro inferno!"  
  
Max avançou em sua direção.  
  
"Não!", Isabel ficou no meio dos dois, "Mas que droga! Parem já   
com isso!"   
  
Todos se entreolharam, em silêncio.  
  
"A Liz foi legal com a gente", Michael admitiu, "Até que eu   
gosto dela."  
  
"Difícil de acreditar", rebateu Max.  
  
"Vocês dois vão parar com essa besteira ou não?", Isabel cruzou   
os braços, irritada.  
  
"Isabel...", Max tentou argumentar com a irmã.  
  
"Brigar não vai melhorar as coisas, vai?"  
  
Os dois abaixaram a cabeça.   
  
"Foi o que pensei. O que eles queriam saber, Michael?"  
  
"O cara queria me botar contra a parede mas não conseguiu. A   
parceira dele só ficou assistindo a tudo, mas ela parecia tão   
desconfiada quanto ele."  
  
"Eles falaram dos registros?"  
  
"Falaram. Então eles já foram atrás de vocês?"  
  
"Foram. Na escola."  
  
"Como será que eles conseguiram juntar tanta coisa sobre nós?"  
  
Max começou a considerar as possibilidades, "Será que o   
Valenti..."  
  
"Não, ele não é tão esperto assim. Isso é coisa grande", disse   
Isabel.  
  
"Eu falei, mas ninguém acreditou em mim. Eu disse que eles já   
estavam atrás da gente. Temos que sair de Roswell antes que seja   
tarde."  
  
"Michael, são só registros. Estas coisas podem se perder. Eles   
não têm como provar nada do que estão dizendo", Max tentou   
acalmá-lo.  
  
"Essa não! As fitas!", exclamou Isabel.   
  
"O que tem as fitas? Nós não falamos nada de mais. Só o Valenti   
é que vai enxergar alguma coisa ali. Mas não esquenta, que eu já   
cuidei disso", disse Michael.  
  
"Michael, o que você fez?"  
  
"O cara de terno não vai gostar...", ele sorriu para ela.  
  
"Não me diga que você... Michael, eles poderiam ter visto!"   
  
"Ah, é? E quem é você para me condenar, "CD player ambulante"?"  
  
Isabel lhe deu um sonoro tapa no ombro, rindo. Max também   
sorriu, dissipando a atmosfera pesada de momentos antes.  
  
  
  
Residência dos Parker  
23:12  
  
Liz estava sentada em sua cama, abraçada ao seu diário. Há   
exatamente um ano, sua vida havia virado de cabeça para baixo.   
Em um instante, ela estava à beira da morte, no outro, se viu   
frente a frente com uma verdade que ia muito além do que ela   
poderia se atrever a sonhar.   
  
Abrindo o diário na primeira página, ela pôde ler as palavras   
que tinha escrito naquele dia.   
  
"Hoje é 23 de setembro, meu nome é Liz Parker. Cinco dias atrás,   
eu morri. Mas, então, a coisa mais estranha aconteceu. Eu nasci   
de novo."  
  
Foram os cinco dias mais intensos de toda sua vida. Considerando   
que ela deveria estar morta, não fosse a intervenção de Max.  
  
Ela se lembrou de quando ele lhe revelou o porquê de ter feito   
aquilo, sabendo do risco que estava correndo, e das possíveis   
conseqüências. "Porque era você", ele respondeu. A partir   
daquele momento, quando ele permitiu que ela visse o mundo com   
os olhos dele ela finalmente pôde entender. E aquilo também a   
fez sofrer muito. Ambos sabiam que o que eles tinham era algo   
especial, mas também impossível de se levar adiante. Com tantos   
caras por aí, ela tinha logo que se apaixonar por um que não   
pertence a este mundo? As palavras de Maria vieram à sua cabeça,   
e ela sorriu consigo mesma apesar de tudo.   
  
Tinha medo que este dia chegasse, mas também tinha a impressão   
de que Max estava falando a verdade quando lhe disse, por   
intermédio de Maria, que tudo ficaria bem. Com este pensamento,   
ela finalmente adormeceu.  
  
  
  
The Foo Fighter Lodge  
00:21  
  
  
"Scully, tem algo errado com as fitas."  
  
Ela desviou os olhos da tela de seu laptop. "O que foi?"  
  
Mulder desligou o gravador portátil. "Eu mesmo testei este   
gravador antes de começar a entrevista. É como se as fitas   
tivessem sido apagadas."  
  
"Tem certeza?"  
  
"Absoluta. Parece o resultado de um campo magnético muito   
forte."  
  
"Gerado pelo quê?"  
  
"Acho que seria mais certo dizer... por *quem*?"  
  
"Mulder..."  
  
"Faz sentido, Scully."  
  
"É isso que vai dizer ao xerife? Tenho certeza de que ele vai   
adorar ouvir a sua teoria."  
  
"Não tenho como provar, mas é só uma questão de tempo", Mulder   
colocou as fitas e o gravador em cima da mesinha de cabeceira.   
  
"Estava lendo o dossiê que os Pistoleiros mandaram para você e   
descobri algo interessante."  
  
"Sobre?"  
  
"Valenti. O pai dele estava aqui em Roswell na época da suposta   
queda do OVNI, e também na mesma época em que foi tirada aquela   
foto."  
  
"E?"  
  
Scully mostrou a Mulder um recorte de jornal microfilmado,   
datado de 1959. "Aquela foto que você me mostrou, do corpo com a   
estranha marca, lembra? O pai de Valenti foi o homem que   
levantou a teoria de que teria sido obra de um alienígena, um   
possível sobrevivente da queda da suposta nave em 1947. Ele foi   
ridicularizado por isso e teve a sua carreira arruinada."  
  
"'Sargento Marciano'?", Mulder fez uma careta ao ler o artigo.  
  
"Entendeu agora, 'Spooky'?"  
  
"Muito engraçado", ele sorriu, mas logo ficou sério de novo,   
"Isso muda a história."  
  
"Valenti tinha 8 anos na época. Ele é um homem obcecado, Mulder,   
e pode estar perseguindo estes garotos por razões as quais nem   
suspeitamos."  
  
"Ele não parece ser má pessoa. Até entendo os motivos dele agora   
que você me contou esta história, mas ele pode estar indo pelo   
caminho errado ao perseguir estes garotos. Isso não tem nada a   
ver com a verdade que ele procura."  
  
"Acha que alguém lá de cima pode estar por trás disso também?"  
  
"Com certeza eles estavam em 1959. Se a verdade sobre aquele   
crime viesse à tona naquela época, geraria um clima de histeria   
geral. Eles tiveram uma dor de cabeça enorme para encobrir a   
queda da nave anos antes e aquilo poderia estragar tudo. Então,   
fizeram o mais fácil, criaram outra mentira e destruíram toda e   
qualquer evidência de que haveria sobreviventes e, pior, de que   
eles poderiam estar à solta e matando pessoas por aí."  
  
"Essa era a teoria do pai dele, não?"  
  
"Exato. E tenho a impressão que o nosso amigo xerife acha que   
pode limpar o nome do pai dele resolvendo este caso. Mas ele vai   
acabar atraindo a atenção das pessoas erradas."  
  
"Supondo que Valenti esteja certo, de que o que aconteceu   
naquela lanchonete foi mesmo aquilo que ele diz que foi, como   
ele espera provar tudo isso sem cair no ridículo como o seu   
pai?"  
  
"É por isso que estamos aqui, Scully. Tem uma coisa que eu   
descobri hoje à tarde, quando fomos atrás do outro garoto."  
  
"E o que é?"  
  
"A cerca de arame... ele poderia ter facilmente saltado por cima   
dela. Ao invés disso, ele ficou lá parado."  
  
"E daí?"  
  
"Quando cheguei mais perto, pude ver que o metal estava   
parcialmente derretido."  
  
"Você não acha que..."  
  
"Ele pode ter desistido quando viu que nós o alcançaríamos. Isso   
poderia acabar nos dando a prova de que precisávamos."  
  
"A prova de que ele é um alienígena? Mulder, já é tarde. Eu   
preciso de um bom banho e de uma noite de sono. Você também",   
Scully desligou o seu laptop, dando sinais de que a conversa   
tinha chegado ao fim. Embora um tanto frustrado, ele concordou   
em voltar para o seu quarto e continuar a investigação no dia   
seguinte.   
  
"Scully... Você não acredita em mim, acredita?"  
  
"Boa noite, Mulder."   
  
"Boa noite."  
  
Scully esperou que ele saísse do quarto e se levantou,   
caminhando lentamente para o banheiro. Meia hora depois, ela   
saiu, já vestindo o seu pijama, e secando o cabelo com uma   
toalha. Foi quando ouviu um barulho.  
  
"Mulder, é você?"  
  
Não obteve resposta.  
  
"Mulder?"  
  
Instintivamente, ela pegou o coldre que tinha deixado sobre a   
cama, tirando a arma e, bem devagar, se aproximou da porta que   
ligava os dois quartos. Com um movimento rápido, ela a abriu,   
apontando a arma no escuro. Mulder não estava lá. A luz do   
banheiro estava apagada.   
  
Sem qualquer aviso, uma luz invadiu o quarto, por entre as   
frestas das persianas da janela. Scully tentou proteger os   
olhos, ainda apontando a arma. A claridade era muito intensa, e   
mal dava para ver o que estava lá fora. Foi quando ela ouviu o   
ronco familiar de um motor.   
  
Era só um carro.   
  
"Ora, é lógico que era um carro. O que mais poderia ser?",   
pensou Scully, um tanto contrariada. "Vai ver é a atmosfera   
deste lugar. Mulder ia adorar me ouvir dizendo isso".  
  
A sensação de alívio não durou muito, já que ela ainda não sabia   
para onde ele teria ido no meio da noite. Já perdeu a conta de   
quantas vezes ele já fez isso, deixando-a para trás para ir   
investigar uma pista qualquer em um lugar que só Deus sabe onde   
fica.   
  
O barulho de passos do lado de fora a fez estremecer. Pelo vão   
da porta ela pôde ver que, quem quer que fosse, estava parado em   
frente ao seu quarto.   
  
"Scully?"  
  
A voz familiar a fez baixar a arma, deixando escapar um novo   
suspiro de alívio.  
  
"Mulder?"  
  
"Sim, sou eu."  
  
Ela abriu a porta, e Mulder estava lá, com a roupa um tanto   
amassada, como se a tivesse vestido às pressas. "O que você   
estava fazendo aí fora?"  
  
"Recebi uma ligação."  
  
  
  
Escritório do Xerife  
01:55  
  
O lugar já estava dominado pelas chamas, os bombeiros tentavam   
controlar o incêndio, sem muito sucesso. O prédio estava   
praticamente destruído e já não havia muito o que fazer.   
  
Ao avistar Mulder e Scully, o xerife apontou o dedo para os   
garotos, que observavam a cena, misturados à multidão de   
curiosos. "Eles! Eles fizeram isso!"  
  
O delegado Owen fez menção de deter os três, mas Scully   
interveio. "Ninguém vai prender ninguém até esclarecermos tudo."  
  
"Xerife", Mulder tentou acalmá-lo, "Eles não fizeram nada."  
  
"Como pode ter certeza?"  
  
"Você nem imagina como", Mulder pensou.   
  
Scully notou o seu olhar preocupado. Alguém mais estava   
interessado no caso. As coisas poderiam complicar.  
  
"Afinal, de que lado vocês estão?", perguntou o xerife.  
  
"Não estamos do lado de ninguém. Só queremos esclarecer este   
caso tanto quanto você."  
  
"Mas alguém fez isso."  
  
"Os garotos são inocentes, eu garanto."  
  
"E as provas?"  
  
"Não há prova alguma", disse Mulder, "Estes garotos não têm nada   
a esconder."  
  
"Acho que me enganei a seu respeito, agente Mulder. Você não   
está interessado na verdade."  
  
"Pelo contrário, xerife. Eu já encontrei a verdade, mas ela não   
está aqui em Roswell, pode ter certeza."  
  
"Veremos", Valenti entrou em seu carro e partiu, furioso.  
  
Liz Parker se aproximou de Mulder. "Acho que não foi só o xerife   
que se enganou a seu respeito."  
  
"Desculpas aceitas", ele sorriu.  
  
Liz então correu para o outro lado da rua, onde estavam Max,   
Isabel e Michael. Maria e Alex assistiram a tudo de longe, com   
um sorriso de alívio estampado no rosto. Kyle foi embora logo   
depois de seu pai, sem olhar para trás.  
  
"Por que eu tenho a impressão de que ainda não acabou?", Scully   
começou a andar em direção ao carro, ainda enrolada em seu   
casaco, que tinha colocado às pressas por cima do pijama.   
  
"Quem quer que tenha feito isso ainda deve estar por aqui. O   
xerife não sabe no que ele está se metendo."  
  
"Aonde vamos?"  
  
"De volta para o motel. Não ficaria surpreso se tentassem sumir   
com o que conseguimos descobrir até agora."  
  
  
The Foo Fighter Lodge  
03:07  
  
"Tarde demais", Scully acendeu a luz, avaliando o estrago que   
fizeram nos dois quartos, "Eles levaram tudo."  
  
"Nem tudo, Scully."  
  
"O que você quer dizer..."  
  
"Eles só levaram as fitas. Mas o nosso amigo Michael tinha dado   
um jeito nelas, lembra? O resto eu tinha guardado no porta-  
malas. Nunca se sabe."  
  
"Ótimo. Vamos embora daqui", ela começou a procurar pela sua   
mala e o restante de suas coisas.  
  
"Não quer ficar para o festival?" A expressão nada amistosa no   
rosto dela respondeu prontamente a sua pergunta. "Tá, já   
entendi."  
  
  
  
Rodovia Interestadual 70, Sentido Leste  
04:58  
  
"Sabe de uma coisa, Scully? No final das contas, era mesmo um   
Arquivo X."  
  
"Você parece ter se divertido com isso."  
  
"Ora, estamos falando de alienígenas vivendo em Roswell...   
Irônico, não?"  
  
"Pode ser. Mas ainda ficamos sem saber o que aconteceu em 1959."  
  
"Tudo indica que pode ter sido um dos sobreviventes da queda,   
mas não dá para saber se ele ainda está vivo. E nem sabemos se   
foi mesmo um homicídio. Pode ser que ele estivesse tentando   
salvar a pessoa. É difícil saber depois de tanto tempo. Só estou   
preocupado com o que pode vir a acontecer."  
  
"Mulder, você mesmo disse que um agente do governo esteve por   
aqui e ele não descobriu nada."  
  
"Mas se nós tivemos acesso àquelas informações sobre os   
registros de nascimento e de adoção... imagine o que eles podem   
conseguir. É só uma questão de tempo. Valenti não vai desistir   
tão facilmente e..."  
  
"O que foi?", ela perguntou ao ver a expressão no rosto dele.  
  
"Temos companhia", Mulder espiou pelo retrovisor. Um carro os   
seguia já há algum tempo, desde que eles entraram na estrada   
principal.   
  
"E seja quem for, não está sozinho", ela lhe chamou a atenção.  
  
Vários carros bloqueavam a pista cem metros adiante. Não tinham   
para onde ir.   
  
"Droga." Sem outra alternativa, Mulder parou o carro. Os homens   
que estavam enfileirados à beira da estrada começaram a correr   
na direção deles, munidos de rifles e metralhadoras.   
  
"Saiam do veículo!", ordenou um deles.  
  
"Isso está começando a ficar repetitivo", Mulder resmungou   
enquanto tirava o cinto de segurança.   
  
Com as mãos sobre o capô do carro, Mulder e Scully foram   
revistados e tiveram suas armas apreendidas. O porta-malas foi   
aberto e todos os relatórios e arquivos sobre o caso foram   
levados. Um homem de terno escuro observava a ação à distância.  
  
"Fizeram um ótimo trabalho em Roswell", ironizou Mulder,   
"Conseguiram desacreditar o xerife, assim como fizeram com o pai dele há   
mais   
de 40 anos!"  
  
"Ora, ora, mas que ingratidão...", respondeu Morris Fletcher ao   
se aproximar da dupla, "...eu acabei de salvar a pele de vocês."  
  
"Poupe-nos do seu falso altruísmo, seja qual for o seu nome",   
Mulder rebateu.  
  
"Mulder...", Scully tentou conter os ânimos de seu parceiro.   
Afinal estavam cercados de homens armados que não hesitariam em   
atirar. Morris voltou sua atenção para ela.  
  
"Eu a conheço de algum lugar, ruiva...", ele a olhou de cima à   
baixo, "Já não nos vimos antes?"   
  
"Acho que não", Scully respondeu friamente.  
  
"Então acho que me enganei", ele se virou para os seus homens,   
que acenaram com a cabeça em sinal de positivo, "Foi um prazer,   
agentes. Espero não vê-los de novo. Nada pessoal, mas acho que   
não iriam gostar."  
  
"Então é isso?", Mulder reagiu, indignado, "Vocês aparecem do   
nada e de repente nada disso aconteceu?"  
  
"Não abuse da sua sorte, agente Mulder. Eles pediram para sumir   
com as provas, não com quem as reuniu. Volte para Washington e   
vá cuidar dos seus Arquivos X. Aqui não tem nada para você ver,   
a não ser um bando de idiotas fantasiados olhando para o céu."  
  
Mulder o encarou com um olhar de espanto.   
  
"Você não acredita mesmo neste negócio de extraterrestres,   
acredita?", Morris sorriu, irônico.  
  
"Sabe que isso pode vir a público algum dia, de uma forma ou de   
outra."  
  
"Todo mundo aqui tem uma história para contar, agente Mulder.   
Qual vai ser a sua?"  
  
Silêncio.  
  
"Exatamente o que pensei", Morris então voltou os seus olhos   
para Scully, "Foi um prazer, gracinha", ele tirou um cigarro e o   
colocou na ponta dos lábios, "Tem fogo?"  
  
Scully lançou um olhar furioso em sua direção, lamentando não   
ter a sua arma naquele exato momento.   
  
"Estarei de olho em vocês", ele disse antes de entrar no carro   
junto com os demais. Eles desapareceram tão rápido quanto tinham   
aparecido e os dois estavam sozinhos mais uma vez.  
  
"Acho que isso encerra o caso", seu parceiro parecia tão   
frustrado quanto ela.  
  
"Você acha que vão deixá-los em paz?"  
  
"Isso só o tempo vai dizer", Mulder observava o nascer do sol no   
deserto, junto com sua parceira. Estavam em pé, no meio da   
estrada. O misterioso homem de preto e seus capangas partiram da   
mesma forma que chegaram à cidade, incógnitos. Para todos os   
efeitos, nada aconteceu. Os altos escalões do governo com   
certeza irão negar ter conhecimento de qualquer atividade em   
Roswell, para desespero do xerife. No entanto, o futuro daqueles   
três jovens era incerto, assim como o deles mesmos. Mergulhados   
em pensamentos, os dois permaneceram lado a lado, como se   
tentassem assimilar tudo pelo que passaram momentos antes.  
  
Ele finalmente quebrou o silêncio. "Aquele garoto... Max. Ele   
arriscou tudo. Por uma única pessoa."  
  
"A única pessoa que realmente importava para ele."  
  
"Eu posso entender o porquê."  
  
Scully olhou para ele, mas não disse nada. Apenas sorriu. Talvez   
quisesse dizer "Eu também", mas não o fez.   
  
Mulder colocou o seu braço ao redor dos ombros dela. "Por que   
não ficamos para o festival? Podemos adiar o vôo para amanhã.   
Vamos, Scully... eu até comprei dois bonés com anteninhas para   
entrarmos no espírito da coisa..."  
  
"Anteninhas...?"  
  
"Deixa pra lá. Foi só uma idéia maluca." Ele a encarou por um   
momento, como se tivesse dado conta do que tinha acabado de   
dizer. "Eu disse 'maluca'?"  
  
"Quem se importa? Estamos em Roswell, Mulder."  
  
"Isso é um 'sim'?"  
  
"Vamos logo, antes que eu mude de idéia."  
  
Os dois começaram a andar em direção ao carro.  
  
"Scully, já lhe contei uma história sobre Roswell e beisebol?"  
  
"Beisebol?"  
  
"É. Mas não é apenas sobre beisebol, mas é sobre como o amor e   
uma paixão podem realmente mudar alguém."  
  
"Hmmm... Continue", ela disse, sorrindo.  
  
"Tudo começou no longínquo verão de 1947, quando um jovem homem   
da lei chamado Arthur Dales conheceu uma lenda do beisebol..."  
  
  
******* F I M *******  
  
  
A V E R D A D E E S T Á L Á F O R A  
  
  
Nota da autora:   
  
Para os que ainda não conhecem, Roswell é uma série que tem como   
produtores Jonathan Frakes -- o primeiro-oficial William T.   
Riker, de Jornada nas Estrelas - A Nova Geração -- e David   
Nutter, que dirigiu alguns episódios de Arquivo X nas primeiras   
temporadas. A história é a seguinte:  
  
  
O ano é 1947, o lugar é a cidade que dá nome à série, Roswell,   
no Novo México. Uma espaçonave alienígena cai e o governo tenta   
encobrir o fato de todas as maneiras. Para todos os efeitos,   
tudo não passou de um mal entendido e o suposto OVNI teria sido   
apenas um balão meteorológico. Nada pôde ser provado na época e   
qualquer teoria apresentada posteriormente passou a ser recebida   
com ceticismo. Mais de 50 anos depois, os descendentes dos que   
sobreviveram à queda, Max Evans, sua irmã Isabel, e o seu melhor   
amigo Michael Guerin, tentam viver como adolescentes normais.   
Todos eles vão à escola com Liz Parker, uma garota por quem Max   
é apaixonado desde a infância. Um dia, Liz é atingida por uma   
bala perdida quando dois clientes da lanchonete discutem. Max   
salva a sua vida com o simples toque de sua mão e depois foge.   
Quando Liz o pressiona, exigindo uma explicação para o que   
aconteceu, ele relutantemente revela que ele, Isabel, e Michael   
não são deste planeta. E foi aí que tudo começou...   
  
Fãs de Roswell, se eu cometi algum erro grave, por favor, me   
avisem!!!   
  
Feedback: opiniões e críticas (construtivas) são bem vindos! 


End file.
